1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a special flappable plug connector used with a special receptacle connector which are configured similar to a standard type C plug and receptacle connectors.
2. The Related Art
The Type C electrical connectors are more and more popular. Anyhow, an improved arrangement is confidentially desired to provide the special plug connector and special receptacle connector which may comply with the mating interface of the standard type C receptacle connector and plug connector while equipped with magnetic mechanism for retention during mating instead of the deflectable latch on the plug connector and the locking notch in the receptacle connector, while at the same time, the special type C plug connector may be mated with the standard type C receptacle connector with retention provided by the latch of the special type C plug connector and the locking notch of the standard type C receptacle connector, and the special type C receptacle connector may be mated with the standard type C plug connector with retention provided by the locking notch of the special type C receptacle connector and the latch of the standard type C plug connector.